<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you will squeeze the life out of me by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699236">you will squeeze the life out of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [262]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren has an extra job, one that he could honestly do without- using his body to boost morale. Pretty much everyone in the Greil Mercenaries makes good use of him, except the one Soren wants most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bole | Boyd/Senerio | Soren, Greil/Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren, Mist/Senerio | Soren, Rolf/Senerio | Soren, Senerio | Soren/Shinon, Senerio | Soren/Tiamat | Titania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [262]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you will squeeze the life out of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts">NidoranDuran</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trans Soren, no actual Ike content other than pining but if there is a second part, well...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is probably the dumbest idea for a morale boost, at least in Soren’s opinion. Of course, when he looks at things objectively, he can tell that there has been some improvement, and if he were to be more reasonable about it, he could admit that it might not be that dumb of an idea after all. However, because he is stuck in the middle of it, he continues to think of it as stupid, while still going along with it, because Greil told him to, and Soren feels like he owes Greil and his family more than he can ever possibly express to them.</p><p>Still, the fact that it involves letting pretty much everyone in the group- with the exception of the one person he wants most, not that he has ever admitted it- fuck him whenever they please makes it a pretty big inconvenience to him. As if Soren has nothing better to do than wait around so that Gatrie can use his body to vent his woes over getting rejected again, or so that Boyd can ramble about Titania or, more recently and more interestingly, Mist, while he rails Soren from behind.</p><p>It really is just too much sometimes.</p><p>Greil likes him a lot, though. So much so that Soren often wonders why he even bothers letting the others have at him, when he could have kept him to himself. A gracious leader, maybe, for being so willing to share in something like this. When he has Soren alone, it always seems like he never wants to let him go, which is always a weird sense to get from the man who fathered the boy you would much rather be doing this with. But, again, Soren has never told anyone, least of all Ike, about all of that.</p><p>Soren is on his back, and Greil strokes his face, his rough hand oddly gentle. He gets this look in his eyes when they are alone like this, a look Soren never sees anywhere else. From time to time, he thinks of his theory for why Greil treats him like this, but he knows better than to ask about it, and he prefers not to think about things like that. Even so, he is not deaf, and he has heard the name on Greil’s lips, whispered sometimes, and it does not sound a bit like his own name.</p><p>Elena.</p><p>He knows who that is, and he pushes her out of his mind whenever Greil slips up, and lets himself focus on the matter at hand. With Greil, he never has to do much, he just has to lay back while the older man is gentle and tender with him, fucking him slowly, their size difference never resulting in any pain anymore. Soren has gotten good at taking it from everyone, because he has had plenty of practice, but Greil still goes easy on him.</p><p>He takes his time pushing his cock inside, and takes his time making sure that Soren is really ready for him to move, and takes his time with each of his thrusts, falling into such a slow and easy rhythm that it is almost relaxing, for what it is. And sometimes he slips up and murmurs the name of his late wife, and Soren pretends not to hear him, and Greil no doubt appreciates that.</p><p>Maybe that is part of why Soren gets so much favor with him. Either that, or it is just because he does miss his wife, and no real complications result from fucking Soren, since it has become such a normal thing for everyone to do. Everyone has their own reasons for coming to him, or else they would not bother in the first place. After all, morale boost or not, it is hardly necessary or required to fuck Soren, which is probably exactly why Ike has never done it, never mentions it, and leaves awkwardly without saying anything whenever he catches someone else in the act.</p><p>Usually, Soren just feels like curling up and dying then, and instead, he has to keep his expression even, to pretend like he did not notice either. Most of the time, he has been told that he looks bored, but it is hardly his fault that he would much rather be reading than doing any of this. Even when it feels good, he can’t help but think that there is something missing, and that he could be spending his time on something a lot more productive.</p><p>It does feel good with Greil, at least. His gentle pace is nice, and he is attentive, picking up on the things that Soren likes so that he can make sure he gets Soren to come for him as well. Not everyone is that considerate, but Greil never lets things end without making sure that Soren gets off too.</p><p>Today is no different, and he holds back even when he is right there on the edge, keeping the jerk of his hips even, fighting off his own pleasure until he can watch Soren’s face start to contort a bit, can here his breathing become ragged, can watch his composure start to slip. Once that bored expression vanishes, he knows that he is getting somewhere with him, until finally, Soren is whimpering softly, so softly, as he comes.</p><p>Greil does not hold back then, moaning as he finishes inside of him.</p><p>The risk from this is not lost on either of them, on any of the other men in the camp either, but Greil takes care of that. Soren already knew of the tonic that he has to take, very valuable among certain people, but he does not know how Greil has such a steady supply of it. Still, he does not question it, and he takes it as he should, all to make sure that he is not met with any inconveniences, since it would be expecting a lot to think most of these men could show restraint, or be considerate.</p><p>~X~</p><p>It is actually pretty ironic, when he thinks about it, that Greil will use him to try and feel better about the loss of his wife, while Titania will use him to feel better about the fact that Greil has never, and will never, look at her in that way. She has never said as much to Soren, and is actually a lot better about keeping that sort of thing to herself, but he can still tell.</p><p>He may not be the best with people, but he is perceptive. With the life he has led, it is important to know how to read the intentions of others, and he can see the way she looks at him, and he can chart her moods, noting that she always comes to find him when things start to feel more hopeless for her, when she gets this particular look in her eyes as she is once again reminded just how platonic this relationship really is.</p><p>Soren may or may not be better at spotting it in her due to personal experience. There must be something about that family’s genetics…</p><p>Either way, Titania is rather simple to tend to, one of the more pleasant ones, if he had to pick. She makes him work for it, sure, but he has had plenty of time to learn all of the specifics, and thanks to how good he has gotten with her, it makes it easier for him to handle some of the others that come to pester him, and in return, she likes to pay him back for it. Which is never necessary, but if it feels good enough, then it is hard for him to pretend like he doesn’t care one way or another.</p><p>It starts with Titania bent over her bed, where Soren can kneel behind her and eat her out, however she chooses. Thanks to her, he has gotten good with both holes, so whatever she feels like asking for that day, he can keep up, making her come for him in no time at all, and if she is feeling needy enough, he can keep going for as long as she wants him to as well. Depending on her mood, she could just be asking for a quick orgasm, or she could be asking to be overloaded with so much pleasure that she does not have a spare second to think.</p><p>Tonight is one of those cases, he can tell before she even asks. So he sets to working his tongue inside of her, listening to every noise that she makes, noting that she moans for him just like she always does, which must mean that he is doing a good job. When he thinks about it, this is probably the only time he has ever seen Titania let anyone else take care of her, when she typically devotes all of her time to making sure that everyone else is being looked after.</p><p>It is not just her responsibilities as Greil’s second in command, either. No, there is more to it than that, with Titania possessing some strong maternal impulses. Soren does not know when analyzing everyone that comes to fuck him became a hobby of his, but he can just see these things, and he can see that she takes care of everyone because she knows this is the only way she is ever going to have the chance to do that, as long as she stays so focused on her personal growth, and continues to pine for someone who has never and will never see her in that way.</p><p>This is one of the few times that she gives up control entirely, and even then, she never lets him walk out of here without repaying the service. Definitely a sign of just how into the whole maternal thing she gets, though this is far from what a normal mother would do. Not that Soren has much of an idea about that, considering he does not even <em>know</em> his own mother, much less how she would have treated him, had she not abandoned him, or whatever.</p><p>Were he more sentimental and sappy, he might get a lot more out of his time with Titania. If he wanted to cling to her, she would probably let him, and if he wanted to let her mother him for a bit while she eats him out in return, she probably would. Instead, he usually ends up reading a book while she does it, which frustrates her to no end, but she has stopped commenting on it. He still comes from it, able to get off without being too distracted from his book, and he would rather not waste any more time than necessary.</p><p>He is definitely not sentimental enough to need the kind of love that she is willing to give him. Once he has her trembling from the overload of pleasure, he lays back and pulls out the book he has been reading, and waits for her to do whatever she wants to him. Titania needs a moment to compose herself, but she never leaves him hanging, even if he really could not care less either way.</p><p>He is observant, but so is she, and he has a feeling that she knows more about his feelings than she lets on. For instance, she probably notices the way he looks at Ike, so quick and so subtle that no one else could pick up on it, and certainly not anyone as dense as Ike. But she notices, and she must think that they have so much in common, that she is doing him such a big favor by making sure that he has a chance to work out his sexual frustrations as well.</p><p>He isn’t like her, though. This is nice, but it will never be enough, and he prefers to get off to thoughts of Ike when he completely alone. Her generosity is nice, but it is far from needed.</p><p>~X~</p><p>“You’re not gonna tell her, though, right?” asks Boyd, and Soren has to hold back his groan. How many times have they been through this? It is not as if he finds any of this that interesting, and the only reason he has ever even had the thought of telling anyone is because Boyd is the one who keeps bringing it up. Even so, Soren definitely does not care enough to go running to either of the girls he always ends up rambling about so that he can rat Boyd out for his crushes.</p><p>“I’ve told you before that I won’t,” he replies, deciding not to snark too hard this time. Boyd is by far one of the more irritating ones that he has to deal with, and when Soren gets snarky, he either misses it completely, which is annoying enough on its own, or he decides to try and snark back, which is never successful, but still manages to piss Soren off that much more.</p><p>So today he is just going to say as little as possible, and play as nice as he can, given the circumstances. At least they can get this over with fairly quickly, because Boyd never lasts long, particularly when he has a girl on his mind. Usually, it is Titania, but lately, he keeps mumbling about Mist instead. If Soren were more interested in idle gossip like this, he might be more intrigued by the fact that Boyd is lusting after one of his best friends’ little sister, after the daughter of his captain that he claims to owe his life to.</p><p>He would wonder how Ike or Greil would feel about that.</p><p>Since he does not really care though, he just lays back and lets Boyd get on top of him, holding him down a bit as he thrusts in with a pathetic whine. He will go on and on about her, while Soren spaces out and tries to think about anything other than the boy grunting on top of him, using him as a placeholder for his impossible crush. If his thoughts start to linger on his <em>own</em> impossible crush, though, Soren will always bring himself back to the present. He would rather be fully aware of the fact that he is fucking Boyd, then ever use him as a placeholder for <em>Ike</em>.</p><p>When it was Titania, it was laughably one-sided. Not only is he too young for her to spare a glance, she has her eyes permanently trained elsewhere, not that Boyd seems to notice that. Really, not many people notice, but even if it were obvious, Soren doubts that Boyd would be able to figure it out on his own. But still, Titania makes sense, from an objective standpoint. She is strong and beautiful, an important part of their group and their lives.</p><p>Mist makes sense in a different way, but that might not even be all that one-sided. She does bicker with Boyd a lot more lately, and though she spends most of her time with his younger brother, Soren doubts that is because there are any feelings beyond friendship there. Not that he pretends to be an expert on those matters, and not that he cares about gossip like that.</p><p>But just because he does not know how Ike or Greil would feel about Boyd lusting after Mist, he does think he has a pretty good idea of how she would feel about it. This crush is only impossible for Boyd because he is never going to get up the nerve to make a move, definitely not as long as she has her father and older brother looming over her, and Mist is hardly the proactive type, from what Soren has noticed. If either of them ever <em>does</em> make a move, though, he would put money on it being Mist.</p><p>“Mist…I just…” Boyd whines, past the point of being able to speak clearly. Soren resists the urge to roll his eyes, resists the urge to ask Boyd just how long he has been at this. He knows that it has not been very long, because Boyd never lasts very long once he is inside, going to pieces all too easily, but it still feels like an eternity when he would rather be anywhere but here.</p><p>Even throughout all of this, he still chooses not to snark, chooses not to pick a fight with Boyd that might keep him here longer than necessary. The sooner that he can get off and, in turn, get off of Soren, the better. Instead, Soren wraps his arms around Boyd’s broad shoulders- he does <em>like</em> his shoulders, it just feels like a weird thing to dwell on when he otherwise can’t stand him- and lets himself get a little clingy, so that Boyd can pretend to have Mist clinging onto him, looking for support from her big, strong man.</p><p>God, he could gag right now, he really could.</p><p>But he doesn’t, and he doesn’t comment or snark or do anything other than lay there and take it, slightly spaced out as he runs through what he knows about Boyd’s situation, despite his lack of interest in idle gossip. It still beats being physically present for the moment that Boyd nearly starts crying as he comes, moaning her name so loudly that it snaps Soren out of his thoughts and makes him want to scold him.</p><p>It isn’t going to stay a secret for long if he can’t get a hold of himself. Imagine the way this would spread throughout the group if someone were to walk in! Not that that is any concern of Soren’s. He keeps his deal to stay quiet, but if Boyd is going to be stupid enough to let it spread and get himself killed by his own captain because of his wayward fantasies, then that is entirely on him.</p><p>All that really matters to Soren is that they got this over with.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Mist, on the other hand, never mentions anyone. Honestly, Soren is surprised that she even goes for this at all, or that her father does not make some rule that she is the one exception, not allowed to use Soren at all. It just goes to show how harmless Soren must seem, definitely not the sort to make a move on the captain’s daughter and whisk her away to elope.</p><p>Yeah, the more he thinks about it, the more he can see exactly why Greil would allow this. After all, he can’t keep what is going on from her, and if she gets curious and is denied any chance to work out her curiosities with someone like Soren, then there is no telling who she might turn to in secret. Better to leave someone as disinterested and harmless as Soren as an option, because he is pretty sure everyone has figured out where his attentions remains by now.</p><p>Well, everyone except Ike, for some reason.</p><p>Mist is still a little reserved about the whole thing, but her curiosity must have gotten the better of her, since she has still become as much of a regular as anyone else has. She is quiet save for her soft, squeaky moans, and Soren does his best to pretend he is not letting his best friend’s little sister sit on his face, because there is really no way to properly express how weird it all is to him.</p><p>Especially after listening to Boyd go on about her the whole time, and he is always grateful when there is a bit of space between fucking either of them. Mist does not mention Boyd, but she does not mention anyone by name, keeping whatever drives her to do this to herself. She is easy enough to please, so it never lasts particularly long, something that Soren is grateful for.</p><p>He has learned how to please her, memorizing everything that she needs to make it completely ideal, to make sure that she is left squeaking and whimpering for him, until she is finally unable to take it anymore. Then he can send her on her way, the two of them barely exchanging any words, but that is just fine. They both prefer it that way.</p><p>In the beginning, she could not look at him for days after the fact, blushing furiously each time, making it difficult for the others not to tease her about it. It would take her a bit to get used to being around him again, then she would inevitably get horny, go to fuck him again, and start the whole process over again. Fortunately, she has broken that habit, and the two of them can carry on fairly normally now.</p><p>Well, as normal as anyone in this situation could possibly be. Soren is not sure what to make of the fact that he sees all of this as a part of his normalcy, but, like most things, it is better not to think about that.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Rolf is honestly pathetic about the whole thing, but Soren would not expect anything different from him. After all, he is still young, still unsure of things, the youngest of three and the most soft spoken of them all. Hell, he lost his virginity with his oldest brother there to coach him through it. Soren never mentions this to him, but he is pretty lucky that it was Oscar doing that for him, rather than Boyd. For a multitude of reasons.</p><p>Rolf has a handle on things now, though, and does not need his big brother to hold his hand through it. He comes to Soren every now and then, still looking as flustered as ever, but not needing anyone to tell him what to do, not needing any help, as Soren undresses for him and bends over the bed, sitting a book out in front of him. Rolf, it turns out, does not really mind that Soren has other things he would rather do, and does not even get his feelings hurt as much as Soren would have expected.</p><p>At the very least, if it hurts his feelings, he never shows it, and instead puts all of his effort into thrusting forward, whimpering all the while. He seems pent up every time he comes to visit, but Soren supposes that he is at that age, and it makes him wonder if Rolf might be noticing Mist just as much as his brother is, or if he does not have anyone specific on his mind, and just has a lot of pubescent lust that he needs to work out in some way or another. For all Soren knows, he isn’t even interested in girls, but it is never his business, and he never cares enough to pry.</p><p>He just lets Rolf do whatever he wants, not commenting on how quickly he always comes, and not complaining when Rolf only takes a few minutes to bounce back, and inevitably wants to go again. There are far less pleasant partners to do this with, so if he has to spend a little extra time with a wimpy, needy boy, he would rather do that than have Boyd groaning about Mist on top of him, or Shinon pulling his hair just because he can, always so needlessly rough and snarky.</p><p>Okay, Soren can be snarky too, but he would never go so far as to say that his snark is needless.</p><p>Rolf usually goes at least two rounds with him before he has to take some time to rest, gasping to catch his breath, and then he is polite as he thanks Soren and takes his leave. All in all, it is relatively painless, and gives Soren a little extra time to stay up to date on his reading. He would rather not have to do this at all, but since he does, he can at least be grateful for the ones that make the work a little more bearable.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Shinon, on the other hand, is about as unbearable as unbearable can be. He acts as if he is above it all, like he never wants this, but nobody makes him seek Soren out and demand he shed his clothes on the spot. That is entirely Shinon’s doing, because if it were up to Soren, he would never have to see the other man’s face, let alone the rest of him.</p><p>But still, Shinon acts as if he is above it all, even when he walks in with an erection, showing just how pent up he actually is, how badly he needs a willing participant to work out his sexual frustrations on. Not that Soren would necessarily call himself <em>willing</em>, but he is a participant, and he isn’t going to stop Shinon or bite him, or anything like that, even if he does think about it sometimes.</p><p>When he has Soren over the bed, he leans in close to his ear to mutter complete bullshit, like taunting Soren about how much he must want this, how he’s already wet, like the stupid slut they all know he really is. He can get cruel at times, but it is nothing compared to how he is in bed. In bed, he is completely unrestrained, in ways that make Soren think that it is not just his <em>sexual</em> frustrations that he has come here to vent, but rather, that he has a hell of a lot he needs to work out.</p><p>“I’m not wet for <em>you</em>,” Soren replies, because he can never resist matching Shinon’s energy, at least a little bit. He keeps his mouth shut with most, but with Shinon, showing restraint becomes difficult.</p><p>“Sure seems like you are,” he says, rubbing the tip of his cock against him, teasing him with it, trying to get Soren to moan for him and give himself away. Soren, of course, has more self-control in that regard than Shinon will ever know.</p><p>“I’m capable of thinking about other things, you know. Anything to make it easier to deal with <em>you</em>, since you’re leaving me no choice in the matter.”</p><p>“Oh, so clever,” Shinon replies, venom in his voice. “But if you keep using Ike to get yourself horny, you’re gonna slip up one of these days and call someone by the wrong name.”</p><p>He jolts a little bit, to hear Ike mentioned directly. Soren isn’t stupid, and he knows that pretty much everyone has him and his blind devotion to Ike completely figured out, with the exception of Ike himself, but no one actually <em>mentions</em> it, and especially not right now. He supposes that, if anyone is enough of a jackass to actually do it, then Shinon definitely fits the bill, and that he kind of walked into it anyway, but even so, it catches him off guard, and Shinon laughs, low in his ear.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him even if you do,” he says, and for the moment, he probably thinks that he has won. But just because Soren decides not to pursue the opportunity to use further snark against one of his least favorite people does not mean that he has been defeated, only that he does not consider it worth his time. The longer they spend talking, the longer Shinon will probably take in getting things started, which means it will be that much longer before Soren is left alone again.</p><p>As with anyone else, he just wants to get this over with.</p><p>Fortunately, once he shuts up, Shinon decides to stop hesitating and actually do something already. He isn’t even a little bit gentle as he slams into Soren, but he never is. Soren is lucky that Greil took plenty of time breaking him in before letting the others descend upon him, because if Shinon had been his first, he is not sure if he would have survived it, and he has only gotten rougher as time goes on.</p><p>Today, he wants to pull hair again, so while he is thrusting into Soren from behind, his pace hectic and aggressive, he grabs a fistful of Soren’s long hair to yank hard, just so that he can watch Soren’s head snap back and mock him, telling him how helpless and pathetic he looks right now. There are always fresh insults on his lips, but they never mean a damn thing to Soren. Shinon may think that he knows how to hurt him, but Soren has been called just about everything there is, long before he came here, so even if some new insult is hurled at him, he knows how to let it roll right off of him.</p><p>With all that he is endured, it is going to take a lot more than some petty bitching to hurt him. And even the physical pain that comes with Shinon’s rough treatment is no big deal to him, and he has had plenty of time to get used to it. He just lets Shinon go at him, and lets Shinon fuck him as hard as he wants to, lets him pull his hair and insult him and call him names, because this is his job, and even if he hates it, he can at least do it right.</p><p>Shinon will use him until he is completely exhausted, always pulling out just so that he can make a mess of Soren, not out of any consideration. He knows there is no risk there, but still prefers to come on him rather than in him, because he likes to get under his skin in any way possible. He just doesn’t realize how little of an effect this actually has.</p><p>Once he is gone, Soren is left with the mild irritation of having to get cleaned up before he can get back to reading, but other than that, it does not effect him much one way or another. It is just another part of the job, just another thing he has to deal with in the moment, and forget about after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>